A Wolf In The Night
by midnightnightfury1
Summary: When Mystery Inc decides that they need a vacation, a simple trip to the woods reveals some dark secrets about the small town and even one of their own. relationships will be created but others will be destroyed amidst the carnage. Will the gang be able to accept that one of their own is hiding a dark and dangerous secret?
1. Crash Course

The creature snarled, saliva dripping from it's gaping maw as it leaps onto the hood of the Mystery Machine. "Jinkies!" yelps Velma, shocked by the creature's sudden appearance.

"Fred, watch out!" shrieks Daphne as the Mystery Machine swerve's dangerously close to the edge of the dirt road.

"Like yeah man, it's getting a little rocky back here!" cries Shaggy.

"I can't see anything!" yelps Fred as he struggles to keep the Mystery Machine on the road.

"Freddy stop the car, maybe we can get it off the hood!" shrieks Daphne. Daphne and Velma gasp as the creature slams it's paw into the windshield, causing the glass to crack.

"Ruh oh!" mumbles Scooby as Fred swerves again in a desperate attempt to shake the creature off the hood.

"We have to stop the car before we crash!" yelps Velma, fear evident in her voice.

"I wish I could but it looks like we don't have any breaks!" shouts Fred. "Everybody hold on!" shouts Fred as the gang has only moments to brace for impact as the creature leaps off the hood and the sound of creaking metal and shattering glass echoes across the forest and everything goes black.

Moments later Shaggy comes to, with him and Scooby miraculously shielded from the majority of the impact. "Like Scoob, wake up!" whispers Shaggy lighty shaking the unconscious Great Dane.

"Raggy, rut rappened?" mutters a groggy Scooby, sitting up while rubbing his head with his paw.

"Like I don't know Scoob. Like Fred what happened?" calls out Shaggy, but his question goes unanswered. "Like Fred...Velma...Daphne? You guys okay?" calls out Shaggy, and once again his calls go unanswered, as worry begins to eat away at the young man. Shaggy and Scooby peak over the back seat and see a sight that makes both of them nearly sick to their stomach. Fred is slumped over the steering wheel over the deflated airbag, Daphne slumped against him with, and finally Velma is slumped against the dashboard, her glasses shattered as a cut bleeds sluggishly on her forehead. Suddenly a rustle is heard from the backseat as Daphne stirs.

"Raphne, rou're ralright!" barks scooby, his tail wagging.

"Ugh, what happened, oh my gosh, Fred!" a groggy Daphne cries as she is instantly snapped out of her grogginess by the sight of her unconcious lover. Tears begin to fall from the woman's eyes as she lightly shakes Fred's shoulder with her right arm, her left cradled in her lap.

"Like hold on. Daph, can you unbuckle Fred, and Velma? Scoob and I are coming!" yelps Shaggy as him and Scooby try to open the back doors but it's jammed. "It's jammed! Like Scoob, push on three!" shouts Shaggy, panic rising in his voice.

"Rot rit Raggy!" calls Scooby, preparing to leap at the doors.

"Okay, one...two...three!" shouts Shaggy as he kicks the door just as Scooby collides with them, their combined forces bursting the door open. The doors open causing a surprised Scooby to go tumbling onto the ground with an "oof" escaping the canine's mouth as he hits the ground. "Hold on guys we're coming!' says Shaggy as he sprints out of the now opened van toward the front passenger door, with Scooby heading to the driver's side. They rip the doors open, with Scooby helping Daphne get Fred out of the Mystery Machine, while Shaggy tries to assess Velma's injuries. He goes to grab her but pauses seeing the blood on her hands and face as her glasses lay ruined on the mangled floor. "Oh Velms please be alright," whispers Shaggy as he gathers the unconscious young woman in his arms, holding her close, her realizes how poorly he treated Velma in the past. As he lays Velma down on the ground beside Fred, Velma finally begins to stir.

"Ugh, what happened? And where am I?" murmured Velma, her bloodied hands reaching up to rub the blurriness from her eyes, "And where are my glasses!" yelped Velma, now completely panicked.

"Easy Velm, easy...the mystery machine is in pretty rough shape but everyone is okay. Daphne's up, Fred is awake but a little out of it, and Scooby is over there playing look out," Shaggy says softly.

"My glasses, I can't see…" sobbed Velma, already shaken by the situation and without her glasses she's defenseless.

"It's alright I grabbed your spare pair that I keep in the compartment in the back of the mystery machine, they're right here," soothes Shaggy handing Velma her spare glasses.

"Uh, thank you," whispers Velma as an awkward silence sets in.

"No problem," says Shaggy trying to lighten the mood, but his strained tone gives it away.

"What are we going to do? We're stuck here, injured, stranded and alone!" sobs Velma beginning to shake as she gestures to the mangled Mystery Machine with the front half embedded in a tree.

"Hey, it's alright, we aren't alone, the whole gang's here, we'll be fine for a few hours. Everything's going to be okay, you'll see," soothes Shaggy, looking into Velma's tear-stained eyes. Shaggy trembles, worried because he's never seen the normally confident and strong willed Velma so vulnerable and scared before. They gaze into each-others' eyes, each not sure what they are searching for, but their moment is interrupted as lone howl tears through the silence, echoing through the night.


	2. What Comes Around

"Like Scoob, what was that!" yelped Shaggy, as Scooby ears twitched, trying to pinpoint the source.

"Ri ron't know Raggy," whispered Scooby, moving to stand in front of Velma and Freddy, while Saggy grabbed a piece of metal from the mystery machine, clutching it as a makeshift weapon, as another howl echoed through the clearing.

"Daph, Velma can you get Fred into the back of the van and lock yourselves in there? Scoob and I are going to see if we can get a cell signal," said Shaggy, the take-charge attitude, an unusual side of the regularly laid back man.

'There's no way you're going out there alone, I'm coming with you!" shouted Velma staggering to her feet.

"Velm, you can barely stand!" cried an exasperated Shaggy.

"I'll be fine. Besides, you two need a lookout," said Velma matter of factly, adjusting her glasses. Knowing well enough that trying to persuade Velma once she'd made a decision was nearly impossible, Shaggy let out a resigned sigh.

"Alright Velms, just please don't push yourself too hard," muttered Shaggy, placing a hand on each of her shoulders and looking into her eyes, his gaze pleading. While he'd hadn't found a way to bring it up to her, he really cared for Velma, he did love her and still does. He regrets letting Scooby's jealousy get in the way and one day he hopes they can give it another try, so seeing Velma prepared to do something rash like this deeply worried him.

"Fine, you two just worry about getting a signal, I'll go keep watch from that boulder, happy?" sighed Velma, earning a smile from Shaggy. They turned around making sure that Daphne and Fred were successfully hidden in the back of the mangled mystery machine, and once they noticed the door was sealed, they headed off into the clearing as the sun descended towards the horizon and night began to fall.

Shaggy and Scooby wandered around the clearing, searching for a signal, cell phones held high, the gleam of their cell phones illuminating their faces as the moon began to rise. Suddenly a flock of birds crashed through the canopy with a shriek, causing Scooby to leap into Shaggy's arms with a yelp. "Shaggy, Scooby, run!" cried Velma, trying to keep her voice as quiet as possible. Shaggy and Scooby bolted toward Velma, scrambling up the boulder just as a large caveman-like creature stepped into the clearing. They trembled in fear as a large, snarling wolf-like creature appeared behind him and stepped into the clearing, standing beside him, the full moon casting an eerie glow over the creature. The caveman let out an unintelligible moan causing his beastly companion to let out a spine-tingling howl and pounce.

"Like run!" screamed Shaggy as they scrambled down the rock and bolting deeper into the woods as the creature crashed its way through the treeline. Unfortunately as they ran the pain of Velma's injuries jostled by the run, caused her to struggle to keep up with Shaggy and Scooby. Noticing this, Shaggy slowed and scooped Velma into his arms. She let out a shocked, "Jinkies!" as she wrapped her arms around his neck, holding onto him, afraid of falling. They sprinted before reaching a tree with several low hanging branches. Shaggy set Velma down as the three of them began to scramble up the tree. Before Velma could begin the climb the creature slammed into the tree. She stood, back pressed against the trunk as the creature stalked toward Velma snarling, it's fangs bared.

"Velma, no!" cried Shaggy as the beast stalked toward her, it's eyes full of bloodlust.

"Raggy I rot a rignal!" barked Scooby dialing nine-one-one and howling "Relp us!" into the phone. The cavemen stepped into the clearing smiling with a feral grin as the beast prepared to pounce. The full moon cast an eerie glow over the terrifying scene as a lone girl faced the massive snarling animal. Suddenly a deep growl echoed through the clearing causing everyone to pause, and the beast's eyes to widen. The growling wasn't coming from the beast but from its target.

Velma stood, back straight, a thunderous growl resonating from her as she locked eyes with the creature. The beast looked horrified, no longer snarling, its eyes wide with fear and it's tail between its legs as it slowly backed away. The caveman too looked stunned as his companion backed away from the girl, and was even more shocked when her gaze snapped to meet theirs, staring intensely. Horrified at what he saw, and the fear radiating from his pet was enough to send him scrambling, but not before his beastly companion crashed into him as it to tried to flee. The two were sent careening by the force of their collision and rolled several feet before crashing into a tree with a loud thud. Scooby and Shaggy watched in shock awe from their tree branches at the sight of them fleeing from Velma, but what truly confused Shaggy was why they were so afraid, he could see that the look of terror in their eyes was genuine, yet he must be missing, something, why would they flee from Velma?

"Shaggy, Scooby! Quick, help me tie them up, shouted Velma as she approached the dazed villains. Scooby and Shaggy dropped down from their tree branches and scrambled to their feet before rushing over to Velma. Scooby proceeded to take the rope from Velma and tie up the two villains while Shaggy looked at Velma worriedly, as the young woman stood staring blankly at her hands, the moon's light reflecting off her pale skin.

"Velma, I'm so glad you're okay! What you did was amazing, you were amazing," praised Shaggy embracing Velma, causing both of them to blush and Shaggy to quickly pull away once he realized the hug had lingered a little too long.

"Thank you. I'm not even sure what I did, I just remember being angry at them, then I just let it all out. That growl was me, wasn't it?" asked a dazed Velma looking up at the night sky, letting the light wash over her as Shaggy nodded. "Come on, we should get back. If Scooby's call went through, we should be there when they arrive," said Velma turning to face Shaggy, who noticed just how exhausted she looked.

"Velma, are like you okay?" fretted Shaggy as Velma swayed on her feet.

"Thanks Shaggy but I'm alrig-," slurred Velma before she collapsed and Shaggy lunged forward to catch her in his waiting arms, her eyes flashing yellow unbeknownst to those around her, the very same color that had startled their attackers. She slumped into Shaggy's arms, exhaustion and her injuries finally haven gotten to her as everything went black as she slipped into unconsciousness, Shaggy clutched Velma tightly, adjusting her so that he could carry her bridal style, his wails of "Velma!" echoing through the night.


	3. A Simple Accessory

Velma was greeted with a blinding light as she opened her eyes. She let out a groan, rubbing her eyes, immediately noticing that her glasses were missing. "Ugh, where am I?" she groaned, rubbing her forehead, the sound of her voice rousing the figure who had been asleep in the chair beside her.

"Velma, you're awake!" yelped Shaggy sitting up, as he fumbled around but managed to pull a spare pair of glasses from his pocket, handing them to her. "Shaggy, you kept them, even after all this time?" sniffed Velma, placing the glasses on her face, her vision now completely in focus as she noticed Shaggy's tearstained face.

"Of course Velm, I know how much you need your glasses," sniffed Shaggy with a strained chuckle as Velma tried to figure out why Shaggy was behaving so strangely.

"Shaggy what's wrong? Where are Daphne, Scooby, and Fred?" asked Velma, her panic rising as she noticed that the rest of her friends weren't in the room as her memories of the accident came back to her.

"Whoa, easy Velms, they're fine. Fred's down the hall with a dislocated shoulder, and Daphne's with him. Scoob went to go look for snacks. Aside from Fred's shoulder, Daphne's sprained ankle, and a few cuts and bruises, everyone's okay. It's you we were worried about. After you took those two monsters down, you just passed out, the doctors said it was overexertion after the accident. I'm so sorry Velma, I shouldn't have let you go with us!" sobbed Shaggy, taking Velma's hands in his.

"Shaggy, it's not your fault. You didn't make me do anything, it was my choice, not yours for me to go with you guys," she said giving Shaggy a reassuring look causing Shaggy to relax.

"Like you aren't mad?" mumbled Shaggy, stunned.

"Of course not silly, none of this was your fault! I'm mad at that stupid caveman and his mutt, and a little frustrated at myself but I'm definitely no upset with you," smiled Velma, causing Shaggy to respond with a hopeful smile of his own, a light blush tinging his cheeks as they gazed at each other for a moment.

"Like Velma…" stuttered Shaggy nervously.

"Yes Shaggy?" asked Velma, surprised by her friend's sudden nervousness.

"Like I -" started Shaggy before he was cut off by the door bursting open as Daphne came charging in, disrupting the moment.

"Velma you're awake!" cried Daphne rushing over to hug her friend, nearly knocking over a surprised Shaggy as Velma struggled in her friend's bone-crushing embrace until Daphne abruptly released her. As Velma readjusted her glasses, Shaggy placed a hand on her shoulder, earning a confused look from Daphne, but before she could say anything, the doctor stepped into the room.

"Ms. Dinkley?" asked the young man as he stepped into the room.

"That's me," said Velma smirking, causing Shaggy to chuckle.

"Well young lady, besides the cuts and scrapes everything checks out okay. It seems you just fainted due to exhaustion, but I think all of you should take it easy for a few weeks while your injuries heal. Aside from that, you all are free to go," he said sternly, eyeing Shaggy and earning a nod from Daphne and a resigned huff from Velma as he exited the room.

"Jinkies what are we going to for three weeks!" whined Velma.

"Like take a vacation!" said Shaggy excitedly, earning a smile from Velma.

"Alright Shaggy, I'll help Velma, you go find Scooby and the two of you can help Fred, we'll meet you at the car I called for us in fifteen minutes," ordered Daphne, sending Shaggy on his way, as he left the room, pausing to wave in the doorway, before disappearing down the hall. As soon as he was out of earshot, Daphne turned toward her friend, an almost predatory smile on her face as a shiver went up Velma's spine, realizing why her friend was grinning.

"So, you and Shaggy?" said Daphne trying to remain calm, trying to hide her excitement as Velma blushed deeply.

"No, no, it's nothing like that!," yelped Velma, "Shaggy and I dated back in high school, that was ages ago, we're just friends!" she stuttered, her blush deepening as she slipped on her orange sweater.

"I knew it! You do still have feelings for him!" cried Daphne, tossing Velma her matching socks, "Girl you've got it bad, and he clearly has it bad to, he never left your side!" she squealed.

"Daphne, it doesn't matter, he doesn't like me like that," Velma sighed as she gathered her belongings, pausing as she looked at the red bow, before placing it in her hair.

"Are you kidding! I saw how he put his hand on your shoulder, girl he couldn't keep his hands off you!" she winked before noticing the bow in her friend's hair. "Hey, you haven't worn that in ages!" she giggled, causing Velma to roll her eyes playfully.

"It's just a hair bow, it's a sort of lucky charm for me that I kept clipped to my strap," shrugged Velma not seeing why such a small accessory drew her friend's attention, of course, it was Daphne, so she probably would have noticed a single thread out of place.

"Trying to show off for someone special?" smirked Daphne, a maniacal grin on her face as she watched Velma shift nervously as they reached the front entrance.

"I mean I wore it back in high school and figured that maybe it's time for a change, that's all," glared Velma as they stepped through the front door where they spotted the nice car with a chauffeur waiting for them as he tipped his hat, acknowledging the two women. Daphne nudged her friend causing Velma to turn around as the guys approached them.

"Hey guys, you ready to go?" asked Fred, slinging his good arm around Daphne's shoulder as she snuggled into his side.

"Reah, ret's go!" barked Scooby, his tail wagging as the driver opened the door to let the dog inside with Daphne and Fred following close behind. As Velma turned to slide into the car she felt a fair of eyes belonging to a certain hippie, watching her. Pausing, she turned around to look at Shaggy catching him off guard.

"Is there something wrong?" asked Velma, confused at why Shaggy was looking at her, a confused expression on his face. His brow furrowed in concentration as he looked at her as if he was trying to fit all the pieces of a puzzle together until Shaggy's expression changed to one of victory as he seemed to have realized something.

"Like your hair!" cried Shaggy, confusing Velma even more.

"Shaggy what are you talking about?" asked Velma, confused by her friend's behavior as they climbed into the car.

"You're wearing your bow again. Like you haven't done that since high school," stuttered Shaggy nervously, a blush suddenly creeping up his cheeks.

"This old thing? I just thought I would change it up a bit, that's all, but if it looks bad I can just-," Velma muttered as she reached up to remove the bow before Shaggy's voice cut her off.

"No, like I like it. I uh, I mean it looks nice," stuttered Shaggy looking at his feet as Velma lowered her hands away from her bow and onto her laugh, unsure what to make of Shaggy's statement.

"You're right Shaggy I think it looks nice to, you should totally keep it in!" chimed in Daphne, a grin on her face as she knew what web she was weaving. Daphne's smile grew as her friend gared at her, the car taking off down the road toward their home.


	4. Like We Finally Get A Break?

The car pulled up to the meticulously kept two-story home, that had recently become home to the entire Mystery Inc gang. The home had initially belonged to Daphne and Velma but with Daphne and Fred's relationship finally progressing, the couple decided they wanted to move in together, so the guys sold their place, with Fred moving into Daphne's room and converting the guest room into Shaggy and Scooby's room. With the guys moving in with the girls, this new living arrangement allowed the group to save money to fund their cross country trips, since they were rarely home anyway but also left Velma feeling like a fifth wheel. On the nights where Daphne and Fred were cuddled upstairs and Scooby and Shaggy were watching a Vincent Vanguoul marathon, Velma was left alone in her office, leaving the full house never feeling so empty.

"Like earth to Velma?" asked Shaggy snapping her out of her thoughts as he opened the back of the Mystery Machine for her.

"Sorry, Shaggy, I was just thinking about some things," she sighed as Shaggy offered his arm and helped Velma step out of the van.

"Like about what happened?" asked Shaggy, concerned by Velma's subdued demeanor.

"Yeah, that...I guess," she sighed, realizing that talking about what happened the day before would be much easier than talking about what was really bothering her, her feelings.

"Yeah, like what a day! And talk about an amazing save! I thought those guys had us for sure, but you stopped them in their tracks!" cheered Shaggy pumping his fist into the air.

"Yeah, it sure was crazy," she chuckled tensely, earning a smile from Shaggy, but when he looked away she continued, "It's just I heard something while they fled, and don't quite understand what it means," muttered Velma to herself, clutching her skirt tightly in her fists.

"Ms. Blake, we're here," called the driver earning a squeal from Daphne as she jumped out of the car dragging Freddy behind her, his good arm in her vice-like grip, Scooby leaping out close behind them. Shaggy was the next to step out, stretching his back before turning back toward the car where Velma was stepping out of the car.

"Shall we, m'lady" chuckled Shaggy with a mock bow, offering his hand to Velma.

"You're such a goofball," laughed Velma, taking his hand as he helped her out of the car, her cheeks tinged with the slightest flush, her side brushing against his for the briefest moment, causing both of them to look away in an attempt to hide their deepening blushes from one another. As the pair walked up the long driveway and into the hope they were greeted with an excited Daphne chatting on the phone, a grinning Fred behind her. As Velma and Shaggy walked up to the pair, Daphne's squeal of, "Thanks Daddy!" before hanging up the phone only deepened their curiosity. Having finished her conversation, Daphne turned to her friends, her body trembling with excitement, her smile only widening when she noticed her sweater-wearing friend's hand entwined with a certain green-shirted dog-owner. Noticing Daphne's lingering gaze, the pair quickly released their hands, turning slightly away from each other, as Daphne tried to hold back a squeal.

"Daphne, what was that all about?" asked Velma, shooting her friend a look that gave a clear message, to drop what she was going to say about what she just saw, and to get to what she was so excited about.

"Oh yeah, news, I have news, great news, fabulous news!" babbled the young red-head.

"Jeez Daphne, I haven't seen anyone this excited since Fred bought tickets to that trapping convention," commented Shaggy, earning an embarrassed glare from Fred.

"Or when you and Scooby saw that all you can eat Vegas buffet," sassed Velma, her hands on her hips with mock arrogance.

"Or when re rad all rhat food at Rack's restaurant," chuckled Scooby, trotting up beside his best friend as Shaggy absentmindedly reached to scratch behind Scooby's ear.

"Yeah well Revencroft was one uncool dude, so he deserved the bill, not that he paid it," said Shaggy tailing off, freezing mid-pet on Scooby's head when he saw Velma tense at the mention of Ben Ravencroft, another loser who had taken advantage of Velma's excitement to use her to get close to the whole gang and manipulate them into finding that stupid spellbook. "Or like when you find the last clue to solve the mystery," exclaimed Shaggy, quickly changing the subject, giving Velma a playful nudge, knocking her out of her stupor and even earning a slight chuckle from his glasses-wearing friend.

"Anyways, you guys won't believe who I just got off the phone with?" smiled Daphne, briefly ignoring the fact that the gang had all been there when she hung up the phone.

"Like um, your dad?" asked Shaggy, unsure of whether it was a trick question.

"Bingo!" clapped the excitable redhead, shifting back and forth on the balls of her feet. "And do you want to guess what we were discussing?" chimed the woman, her smile, broadening.

"Rot a clue," barked Scooby, eyeing the box of Scooby Snacks on the counter, his attention now diverted to his stomach.

"Well, you know how we were told to take some time off?" trailed Daphne as Velma's eyes widened.

"Daphne, what did you do?" she asked, hoping it wasn't something too extravagant since she always felt out of place around the more poised and ladylike girls that dominated the Blake's social functions, and who always had something to say about Velma's appearance, be it her hair, dress, shoes or something else.

"Don't worry Velma, you're all going to love it!" Daphne said, the ever-present drama queen pausing for dramatic effect, "I just got the okay for us to stay at this charming little lodge up in the Lupo Creek area. It's got everything, two stories, a full kitchen, 4 bedrooms, two baths, not to mention nestled away in the forest, with a beautiful lake view," squealed Daphne, lightly jumping up and down with excitement.

"Like did you say full kitchen?" asked Shagg excitedly, earning a teasing eye-roll from Velma and Fred.

"You bet, and it's only like few hours from here, so we can just, kick back and relax, not to mention it's owned by an old colleague of my dad's so we can stay those two weeks for free" she sighed, the rest of the gang now excited to, eager to relax, all except for Velma, anxious to be away from mystery-solving for a while. "Oh and Fred I called in some favors to put a rush on the mystery machine, they said she'll be done in two days, ready for our trip!" she giggled hugging Fred, who was now grinning like a child, eager to have his favorite piece of machinery back.

"Like, we're finally going on vacation!" cackled Shaggy, eager for the break from being chased by terrifying creeps in masks as she rounded the gang up for a big group hug, subconsciously pulling Velma close to his side, with Scooby on the other.


	5. Vacation, All I Ever Wanted

"Wow, this place looks nice!" whistled Velma, stepping through the doorway and into the large sitting room, completed with a couch, recliners, flatscreen tv, coffee table and a glass wall with an impeccable view of the lake.

"Great job Daph, this is going to be just what we need!" called Fred, tossing his duffel bag onto the ground before turning to kiss his girlfriend on the cheek, causing Velma to roll her eyes in fake disgust.

"Ruck," spat Scooby at the public display of affection for his tongue dangling out of his mouth as he covered his eyes.

"Like where's the fridge?" called Shaggy, unphased by this typical display of affection from the young couple, his question having gone unnoticed.

"Shaggy, you're not going to get much out of them, when they're in one of those 'lovey-dovey' moods," sighed Velma, rolling her eyes, "I think Daphne mentioned earlier that there's a fridge in the kitchen and an extra freezer in the garage,".

"Like thanks Velms!" exclaimed Shaggy, delighted in the thought of actual food. "If I find anything, would you like me to make you something?" he muttered, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"Is the bottomless pit known as Shaggy Rogers actually offering to share?" chuckled Velma, earning a nod from Shaggy, a blush crawling up his cheeks. "Well in that case I'd love something," she smiled earning a red-faced grin from the young man in response.

"Rould rou two quit rit!" huffed Scooby, his irritation clear, causing the pair to look away, their blushes deepening.

"Like Scoob, I uh don't know what you're talking about," stuttered Shaggy, before briskly heading off to search for food with Scooby following close behind, the great dane pausing to look at Velma, uncertainty in his eyes, before leaving the room.

"Well, I'm going to go put the Mystery Machine in the garage, you need anything Daph?" asked Fred leaving Daphne's side to grab the keys to the van.

"Nope, I'm good, need anything Velma?" asked Daphne, eagerly waiting for the conversation that was yet to come.

"Nope, I'm good to, thanks though," said Velma, smiling nervously as she noticed that Daphne had that look again, the same one she uses when she's about to grill someone about gossip or boys.

"Alright then, I'll be back in a bit," he said, kissing Daphne on the cheek before handing her the keys to the bedrooms, which he'd been storing for Daphne in his pants pocket, before heading out the door. As soon as she heard the telltale click of a door shutting, the redhead turned around to face to her friend.

"So Velma, where'd you want to have our little chat? Your room or mine?" she smirked deviously as she jingled the keys in front of the brunette.

"Ugh fine, I guess mine," she groaned with resignation as Daphne tossed her the key. Daphne all but dragged her up the stairs to, and Velma couldn't help but giggle at her friend's excitement. It almost made them seem like regular girls in their twenties, rather than the mystery-solving sleuths they'd been for years. When they finally reached the correct door, the 2nd one from the staircase and in between the other two bedrooms, Daphne all but dragged Velma into the room before the brunette could even pull the key out of the lock. Daphne dragged the young woman over to the bed, gesturing her to sit down.

"C'mon girl spill! What was that I just saw down there?" Daphne giggled as Velma blushed, horrified that Daphne noticed.

"It was nothing, he was just offering me something to eat," Velma stuttered, playing it off as nothing, all while trying to hide her deepening blush.

"Exactly! It was Shaggy...sharing food! When's the last time he's offered to share food with any of us?" Daphne smirked when Velma could only stare in silence.

"He probably just feels bad that he was looking for food while we were talking, and thought it would be polite to off," she mumbled, her cheeks darkening.

"Oh honey, you got it bad!' squealed Daphne, shaking her friend until Velma's glasses were askew.

"I do not!" scoffed Velma, readjusting her glasses and fixing her sweater after her friend's surprising onslaught.

"Do to! Winsor made you blush like that!" giggled Daphne, oblivious to how uncomfortable her friend was.

"You mean before or after he went to prison for almost getting us killed?" said Velma sarcastically, which unfortunately didn't deter Daphne in the slightest.

"Oooh it's you've got it worse than I thought! Details! I want details! When did you know you liked him again?" shrieked Daphne, her scream so high pitched, even Velma winced.

"I never stopped okay! I never stopped caring for him," blurted Velma, her sudden outburst stunning Daphne.

"But when you guys broke up...why didn't you get back together?" asked Daphne, trying to comfort her friend.

"He did ask me if we wanted to try again right after we broke up but I told him that it wasn't the time," Velma sighed, starting to tear up, shocking Daphne, since her friend was normally so emotionally closed off.

"But why would you do that if you still cared for him?" asked Daphne, stepping lightly on the subject, trying to hide her curiosity.

"Because I was hurt and I knew that I wasn't who he needed then. He needed his best friend, not his girlfriend," she sighed, as she remembered how tense things were back then, especially between her, Shaggy and Scooby.

"Velma, I had no idea. All these years, how did you do it?" Daphne asked, rubbing circles on her friend's shoulders.

"It hurt for a while but then I was fine with things going back to how they were before we dated, but then Fred and you moved in together and I realized how much I missed having someone," Velma sniffed, emotionally drained from her confession.

"Oh honey, it'll get better, I know it will," Daphne soothed, grabbing her emergency compact hairbrush to fix up Velma's hair.

"No it won't, I just need to get over it. He doesn't like me that way anymore and I just have to accept it," Velma sniffed, as the redhead brushed her hair.

"Sweetie, you and I both know that's not true. He's got it just as bad as you, maybe even worse," Daphne chuckled watching her friend's eyes light up.

"You really think he still likes me?" Velma asked hopefully, as Daphne set her brush down.

"Girl, I saw you two napping in the back of the Mystery Machine, he was definitely curled around you, almost like he was protecting you!" Daphne scoffed, pretending to be scandalized, earning a chuckle from a blushing Velma, showing Velma a very incriminating picture on her phone. There immortalized on Daphne's purple cellphone was a photo of Velma curled up tightly as she napped in the back of the Mystery Machine. The drive had been long so Velma and Fred had taken turns driving, and when it was Velma's break she chose to take a nap, with Shaggy and Scooby snoozing at the opposite side of the car. I wasn't until Velma had been woken up from her quick nape by a speed bump and rolled over that she noticed something was off. Rather than the cold metal of the side of the Machine, Velma had felt warm and comfortable so she had snuggled closer. When she opened her eyes she noticed a wall of green, and once she put her glasses on, she realized that she was snuggled up in Shaggy's embrace, and quickly detached herself without waking him or Scooby.

"We were just napping, we must have rolled into each other," Velma muttered defensively.

"Sorry Velma, but he was totally spooning you! And when we hit the speed bump, you rolled over and he pulled you close to his chest! If that's not a sign that he's into you I don't know what is," Daphne smirked as she clipped Velma's red bow back into her hair, before stepping back to admire her work, "You just need a little pick me up. I know, I'll give you a makeover before dinner!" Daphne squealed, causing Velma to groan in agitation.

"I don't know Daphne, seems like a waste of time, I mean it's just the gang, so it's not like they haven't seen me before," Velma reasoned, but knowing that Daphne wouldn't give up easily.

Come on, it'll boost your confidence and maybe help a certain someone come to their senses," winked Daphne,

"Alright, I guess we can give it a whirl," Velma sighed in resignation, knowing that once Daphne had decided, there was no point in trying to change her mind.

"Eeek! I'll go get my brushes!" squealed Daphne, but before she could leave, the sound of Velma's voice stopped her.

"Oh and thanks Daph, I don't know how I'd deal with the guys without you," Velma chuckled as Daphne smiled and nodded, misty-eyed, knowing that that was Velma's way of saying that their friendship meant as much to her as it did Daphne.

"That boy won't know what hit him!" Daphne giggled, a Cheshire grin on her face as she darted out of the room and down the hall.


	6. A Little Blush And We're On Our Way

If only Velma had known what she was getting into after Daphne had rushed off to grab her makeup bag for an impromptu makeover.

"What do you think you're more, a summer or an autumn?" asked Daphne as she applied a layer of foundation to a stuttering Velma, completely confused at what the redhead was talking about. "Hmn, definitely an autumn," muttered Daphne as she rummaged through her makeup bag before pulling out an eyeshadow palette and applying a shimmering layer to Velma's eyelids.

"Daphne, not that I don't appreciate this, but are we almost done? I'd like my glasses back," Velma chuckled nervously.

"Alright, just one last thing...right here!" chirped Daphne as she applied a generous amount of powder onto Velma's face with one gigantic pat, causing the woman to splutter.

"Geez, a little warning next time!" yelped Velma giggling as her friend handed her back her much-needed glasses, placing them back on her face, careful not to smear the makeup her friend had put so much thought into applying before joining Daphne at the mirror in the corner of the room.

"The boys won't know what hit them!" cheered Daphne gazing at their reflections. Fred had texted her saying that they needed to pick up some groceries and supplies for a campfire and had asked if the girls wanted to join the guys on their food run once they'd finished their girl time. Both girls had thought it would be fun to explore the town so Daphne had quickly replied that they would be happy to join them. She'd then immediately went and sifted through both hers and Velma's suitcases until she'd found the perfect outfit for a night on the town for each of them.

"Don't you think this is a little much? I mean what's wrong with what we normally wear?" she asked, eyeing herself in the mirror. She was pleased with how they looked but she couldn't remember the last time she'd "gone out" aside from discussing a mystery, let alone dressed up for it. Daphne looked just as good as she normally did, but the flowing lavender blouse and black leggings, and black ballet flats were a very different look from her normal purple and green ensemble, yet equally as feminine. Velma on the other hand barely recognized herself, the fitted orange top and blue skinny jeans hugged her figure, revealing the curves that her turtleneck regularly hid. Her black boots, something she'd practically forgotten she'd own along with her jeans, stopped mid-calf and added a nice touch that completed the overall outfit as she eyed herself in the mirror.

"There's never a time where we can't class it up. Come on we're hitting the town and who knows, there may even be some cute guys!" Daphne stated as she placed the finishing touches on her own outfit, giggling at her friend's blush.

"I just don't know, I mean I'm still going to be the same dork, just in a different outfit," Velma sighed, turning to pick her glasses off the bed, staring down at their hulking frame.

"Velama you are not a dork! Maybe a nerd but a cute one, and tons of guys have liked you, you just don't give yourself enough credit!" scoffed Daphne taking the glasses from her and placing them gently on the dresser.

"Oh you mean like Ben Ravencroft? The guy who manipulated me so that he could trick us into helping him release his ancient ancestor?" scoffed Velma glaring at her hands as she took a seat on the bed.

"Well what about Winsor?" asked Daphne, remembering the quiet, sweet guy who was practically Velma's male counterpart.

"Our first date was nice aside from him completely lying about the creatures hunting us. But it's kind of hard to meet up regularly when he's in prison," she sighed looking at the small scar she'd received during the explosion that he'd helped cause.

"What about Shaggy?" asked Daphne desperately trying to cheer her friend up. Sure Fred could be clueless but Velma's past experiences with romance made Fred look like the perfect prince charming.

"I...I don't know. You say you think he likes me but he dumped me for a dog back in high school. We had to keep our relationship a secret and then when it finally came out I wasn't good enough..I can't take that hurt again. My feelings for him never left, but I don't think I'd be able to look him in the eye if it happened again, it's not worth losing the gang over," sniffed Velma desperately holding tears back as Daphne looked at her friend, her heart aching for her.

"A lot has changed since then, trust me. I've seen the way he looks at you, like your something precious to him, he's not just into you, I think he's smitten," soothed Daphne grabbing Velma's bow and placing it in her hair, purposely not mentioning the thin green ribbon she'd threaded through it.

"You really think that?" asked Velma, genuinely surprised that her friend seemed so certain, despite the past failures of her and Shaggy's relationship.

"Of course I do, and if you don't believe me, let's find out. I can almost guarantee that one look at you will leave him speechless," the redhead giggled, helping her friend up as they walked toward the door. Together the two women looked amazing, ready for a night on the town. They headed down the staircase, shutting the door behind them, the sound of the door clattering shut alerting the guy that the women were ready to head out.

"Daphne, you guys ready to go?" called Freddy from the living room with the telltale clink of him grabbing his keys off the counter following.

"Yeah Freddy, we'll be right there!" called Daphne as they came into the guy's line of sight at the base of the stairs, Velma bracing herself for their reaction, her head held high, concealing her uncertainty in her new appearance.

"Wow, Daphne, you look...stunning…" gulped Freddy, pulling on his collar and ascot to slightly loosen them, a blush on his face as he tried to formulate words between his stuttering as he took in the beautiful woman in front of him.

"Reah, rike row!" barked Scooby, his tail wagging as he looked at the dramatic difference a simple change of outfit had done, leaving the two Mystery Inc girls looking like completely different people.

Pausing Fred realized that they weren't alone, he quickly tried to change the focus of the conversation off of him, "You look great too Velma! Right Shag?" said Fred, his voice still shaky as he tried to tear his eyes away from Daphne. After a moment of awkward silence, Velma looked up, her eyes locking with Shaggy, expecting to see a grimace, not the expression that was frozen on his face. The young man stood gaping, an awestruck expression on his face, as he took in the beautiful woman in front of him.


End file.
